


El mejor apoyo que puedes tener

by Fresisui



Series: One shots y otras moñeces [1]
Category: Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás era buena idea hacer caso a sus padres y centrar su mente en las ciencias, llenarla de fórmulas matemáticas para poder progresar en la vida. También era bueno que empezara a buscar trabajo de media jornada para habituarse al mundo laboral, y encontrar una bonita novia con la que pasar el rato. Esas cosas que solo los adolescentes sanos hacen, y que él debería imitar.</p>
<p>Hasta que, al final de la empinada cuesta que llevaba al colegio, conoció a Aoyagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mejor apoyo que puedes tener

La primera vez que le vio fue el primer día de clases, después de una noche en vela y llena de angustia. Sus padres tenían expectativas altas en su carrera escolar, y él no estaba seguro de poder satisfacerlas. Además, estaba el tema de su fracaso en el club de ciclismo de la escuela secundaria, y ahora no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ello y volver a alimentar sus frustraciones para no obtener al final ningún beneficio. 

Quizás era buena idea hacer caso a sus padres y centrar su mente en las ciencias, llenarla de fórmulas matemáticas para poder progresar en la vida. También era bueno que empezara a buscar trabajo de media jornada para habituarse al mundo laboral, y encontrar una bonita novia con la que pasar el rato. Esas cosas que solo los adolescentes sanos hacen, y que él debería imitar.

Hasta que, al final de la empinada cuesta que llevaba al colegio, conoció a Aoyagi. 

**

Aoyagi era poco hablador, tanto que parecía mudo. Aún con esas, Teshima no tuvo problemas para hacerse entender con él, parecía capaz de leerle la mente. 

Se notaba que era un chico solitario, feucho y bajito, no le gustaba las multitudes ni tampoco tratar con la gente individualmente. Los dos iban a la misma clase y a pesar de sentarse al lado de Teshima, él nunca le vio participar activamente. Era como invisible, ni siquiera el profesor parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. 

Las ganas que tenía Teshima de ser su amigo eran tan grandes, que durante la comida se acercó a él, bandeja en la mano, para poder hablar y conocerle. 

Aoyagi solo asentía, con hastío, un poco harto del desconocido que se creía amigo suyo por coincidir en la misma clase. Pero aún así, según pasaban los días, iba aceptándole, poco a poco. A Teshima le gustaba el ciclismo, incluso había participado en carreras, a pesar de no quedar en buena posición. Aoyagi montaba una preciosa bicicleta de competición, una Corratec de color blanco, así que algo debía saber. 

En esa escuela había varios clubs, y el de ciclismo estaba muy activo, así que decidieron apuntarse... o más bien Teshima lo decidió por los dos. Su letra en la cuartilla de la inscripción era fea (como la de un buen médico, su padre solía decir), pero la de Aoyagi resultaba bonita, clara, los kanjis parecían fluir de su bolígrafo con soltura. Los dos se parecían tanto como la luna a una estrella. 

Esa noche, las migrañas ocasionales de Teshima se volvieron más fuertes. 

**

Al comienzo no parecía que fuera para preocuparse, hasta que Teshima se desmayó durante la prueba de los mil kilómetros que el club hacía para elegir a los miembros titulares que correrían en el Campeonato Interescolar. Lo llevaron al hospital, Aoyagi fue con él en la ambulancia para acompañarle, y los enfermeros entraron en pánico al ver que Teshima estaba delirando. 

Le dieron el alta un par de días más tarde. Aún le duraban las agujetas y tenía un montón de recetas en una carpetita azul, todas de medicamentos que no pensaba tomar.

Aoyagi no se había separado de su lado, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. 

**

Un mes más tarde Teshima llegó a la conclusión de que, tratándose de ciclismo, nunca podría superar a nadie, estaba dentro del montón. Y en ese montón tampoco había posibilidades de destacar.

Aoyagi era mejor que él, eso se veía a la legua, pero se cansaba enseguida. Tenía que hacer algo para mejorar, y cuando le propuso formar un equipo, un equipo de dos, Aoyagi asintió con la cabeza y le apoyó de forma incondicional, como era costumbre en él. 

**

En el club de ciclismo todo fue de mal en peor, a pesar de haber mejorado gracias al trabajo en equipo con Aoyagi. Las notas seguían siendo altas, así que a sus padres no les preocupaba los cambios que estaban haciendo mella en su hijo. 

Sin la ayuda de Aoyagi, Teshima ya se hubiera hundido en un pozo de miedos e inseguridades. Aoyagi tiraba de él de forma constante, parecía no importarle ser el apoyo de alguien tan deprimido. Cualquier otra persona le hubiera dejado tirado, pero Aoyagi no se cansaba, siempre tenía alguna mirada de ánimo para él, le sacaba de la oscuridad en los peores momentos.

Los esfuerzos siempre son recompensados. Y al final del Campeonato Interescolar, a Teshima le hicieron capitán del equipo a pesar de no haber participado con sus compañeros en ninguna competición.

**

Los dolores de cabeza eran constantes, pero Teshima se los tragaba. Eran insoportables, y ese incesante zumbido solo se callaba cuando los labios de Aoyagi se posaban sobre los suyos, y su cuerpo pequeño le aprisionaba contra el colchón.

Cómo habían llegado a eso, era algo que no podía responder. Aoyagi, el chico feucho y nada hablador, se había convertido en un precioso cisne rubio que se ofrecía a él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. No era más que otro paso simple en su relación. Ambos eran una constante en la vida del otro, en la escuela, en el club, en sus casas, en la cama. 

Aoyagi se relamía las comisuras de los labios como si fuera a tomar posesión de un gran banquete, y Teshima mordía sus nudillos, intentando amortiguar sus gemidos a la vez que le mecía los vaivenes del somier. 

**

Dos semanas antes de los exámenes, Teshima fue ingresado de nuevo. Esta vez fue un compañero suyo del club, un chico con un fuerte acento del sur, el que se lo encontró desmayado en el suelo. 

Los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado en los últimos días, y al final terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. Medio dormido por las drogas, Teshima miraba el techo de la habitación mientras los llantos amortiguados de su madre le llegaban al oído, como si fueran un espejismo.

El doctor estaba muy enfadado. Había llamado negligentes a sus padres y amenazaba con llamar a los servicios sociales para que se encargaran de su hijo si eso volvía a suceder.

**

–Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en salir del hospital, espero no haberte preocupado. Ahora tengo que tomar muchas pastillas, pero eso va a mejorar mi día a día, incluso el médico me ha dicho que los dolores de cabeza terminarán desapareciendo, porque ahora me duele mucho menos que antes. ¿Que te parece? Y por fin podremos estar juntos, te he echado tanto de menos, no te lo puedes imaginar.

Teshima entró en su cuarto, y dejó la puerta abierta.

–¿Aoyagi?

Empezó a ponerse nervioso, su miraba se posaba incrédula en todos los puntos de su cuarto. Aoyagi siempre había estado a su lado, no sabía qué iba a hacer si le faltaba. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amante...

Tenía tantos planes para ellos dos, Aoyagi era su otra mitad.

–¿Hajime? –Entró en pánico, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ahora silenciosa y medicada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Por primera vez en esos últimos tres años, no recibió respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt lo saqué de una cuenta de twitter, y era "una parte de tu otp es una alucinación de la otra". Y aquí está esto. No sé si ha quedado bien, pero por lo menos he podido practicar un poco con algoo corto, y además el prompt quedaba de vicio a esta pareja.
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier opinión es bienvenida :D


End file.
